In a wireless communications system, for example, in a wideband code division multiple access (referred to as WCDMA) system, a terminal may measure an inter-frequency frequency in a UMTS FDD system and/or a frequency in a long term evolution (referred to as LTE) system. In the prior art, the maximum number of frequencies including a working frequency that are simultaneously measured by a terminal is limited, for example, 8 frequencies.
However, a base station may configure for the terminal a total number of working frequencies and inter-frequency frequencies and/or inter-system frequencies which is greater than the limited number; and the prior art does not specify which frequency may be selected by the terminal to measure, which results in a decrease in a frequency measurement capability of the terminal.